


Until Next Time

by Mango_Cult



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Beta read cause I'm a coward, Death, DreamSMP - Freeform, Explosions, Family Dynamics, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IDK HOW TO EXPLAIN MY IDEA FOR THIS PLS READ IT, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lives, Pogtopia, SMPearth im sorry, THESE ARE NOT IN CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER YES I KNOW, This is the longest fic I've written please help me, floods, i was bored, i wrote this all in class over like 2 weeks lol, l'manburg, villain!wilbur, weird system idk how it works it's like a respawn thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mango_Cult/pseuds/Mango_Cult
Summary: Maybe he started out this way. Before the SMP, before playing God, before the floods which had consumed his friend, before everything. Maybe he was created with this.Of course, if he was, it’d started out slow.Like a long, slow, burning fuse, it took time. But time would run out, and he would eventually explode. Maybe, it already had.He remembered the first time he opened his eyes.~~~Or, in which Wilbur reflects on his past lives and how he got there.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Until Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> this was edited by Cherry, or, Cyanidori on ao3, though most of it is kept as it was when i first wrote it.

Maybe he started out this way. Before the SMP, before playing God, before the floods which had consumed his friend, before everything. Maybe he was created with this.

Of course, if he was, it’d started out slow. 

Like a long, slow, burning fuse, it took time. But time would run out, and he would eventually explode. Maybe, it already had.

He remembered the first time he opened his eyes.

His first life, the life of endless days.

He was on a single block of land, just enough to sit cross-legged on and suspended in the middle of space. Night and day held no meaning in this world, it seemed. Every minute, a new block would spawn in seemingly thin air. The blocks would be placed into his hand as he worked tirelessly through the first week, or what he assumed it was. It was quiet, the only sounds being the wind that blew once in a while. But he had the ever-appearing blocks to accompany him. He would build and build and build, day and night or whatever time system worked in this odd universe, working in silence until he built a small home for himself. However, he was lonely.

One day, an item he didn’t recognize materialized his hands. No, it wasn’t a block, it was a… fish? He built a small pond for the scaly aquatic thing and poured it into the pond slowly. The fish swam around happily, or what Wilbur could assume was happily. Maybe the fish wanted to get out. He understood. He did too. Though time seemed to pass slower here, he found comfort in the fish. He talked his worries away, he made jokes, and talked to pass the time. Maybe the island wasn’t as bad as it had seemed. Maybe it was his loneliness which made him dread it. But he felt at peace now. He huffed out a breath and smiled thanking whatever deity was out there for the fish.

But the gods who kindly gave Wilbur the fish weren’t as kind as they first seemed. They called themselves the 'Sky Gods'. They were the ones who placed the blocks in his hands. Every so often, the Sky Gods would taunt Wilbur with a new companion. Then they would take it away. Of course, they found the mercy to let Wilbur keep his fish friend. It was a game of cat and mouse, him being used as the Sky Gods source of entertainment. He hated the Sky Gods, and the Sky Gods hated him.

Though a day came when he woke from a brief nap to a gift of a command block. 

He had only seen this once before; a block so powerful, it could alter reality. This was his chance to escape the cruel hands of the Sky Gods. He didn't know why the gods would give him this, but he wasn't going to give up this opportunity for escape.

He took it.

He scooped the fish into a bucket, leaving the patchwork palace he had built with the blocks he was given. Without looking back, Wilbur pressed a glowing button on the machine. His eyes opened to a new world, welcoming clouded skies and a sea as far as he could see. He gave a sad smile to the fish, his first companion ever. He poured its bucket into the ocean, the fish flopping out with the water.. He waved weakly at the fish, watching as its glimmering ruby scales disappeared into the depths of the sea. It was sad letting a friend go, but the fish would surely find other people like him. Maybe they’d have a better life. It'd start a new life, and they’d see each other again in another life, but for now he had his own life to focus on.

Flash. 

Wilbur turned around to look at the land that was there. 

His second life, the life of comfort and family.

Wilbur had spawned on an island named 'Newfoundland' in the land of 'SMPearth'. He quickly found out there were other people there! He could make friends with real people instead or talking to a fish all day. Though he did miss the fish some days, he met new friends and that was enough for him. He was safe. 

He would say that the best memories were made in that life. He was comfortable and happy. He had a good group of friends he could rely on, and of course, he found a family that he belonged in. Maybe he could learn to trust more.

His family, he’ll never forget them. The man with a striped bucket hat and large white wings had found him and took him in. He was the fatherly figure Wilbur never knew he needed, but was glad he had. He would never forget the blue eyes that looked at him with impossible levels of kindness and love. 

His older brother, a hoglin decorated in a billowing King's cape, with a crown which glimmered and shone like molten gold in the sun. The two trained for days on end, practicing combat and techniques. On days they didn't feel like training, Wilbur would talk with his brother as they planted potatoes in his garden. Hours would pass talking about the most random thing they could think of. He loved those moments. He wished he could sit and talk with him and have no care in the world again. 

His younger brother, a loud and obnoxious kid that had seemed annoying at first but had grown on him. The blond boy had a toothy grin so wide and full of mischievous that the Cheshire Cat would be jealous. Wilbur and his brother would pull pranks on each other and joke around. However, he had seen the side of his brother under his loud persona. Countless nights Wilbur held him close when the boy had recurring nightmares, the scared and small appearance of the usually strong character burned into his mind. He stayed with him until he fell asleep, always singing his songs on the guitar to him. Their personalities crashed and they fought sometimes, but this was the best life he could ask for. Maybe he should have cherished them longer. Maybe he should have apologized instead of being so stubborn.

But all good things must come to an end. The final day before the world would cease to exist. It was sad, but things like this couldn’t last forever.

He smiled at his friends and family sadly as the world shut down.

His third life, the life of pain and promises.

When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a man in a suit, who had horns curling down to the side of his head. The man held out his hand and smiled, yet not a smile of friendliness, a smile which glinted of malevolence. Yet, he was the only one here. He was to be stuck here with the man for the rest of this life. He sighed and took his hand, lifting himself up. 

The world was caged by an invisible barrier spanning only 16 by 16 blocks. It was cramped, but they’d make it work. The horned man had told him about the waters which would climb every day, reaching higher and higher as the week went on, eventually reaching the sky. How had this man known what would become of this land? How had he known the waters would rise every week. Yet every time he asked, the other would change the topic. He really didn’t want for Wilbur to know. So he made it his goal this life to figure out what he was hiding from him. 

Well, his goal would be reached fairly shortly as he spotted a glowing block in the corner of the border. He squinted, fairly certain he had seen that block in a past life. As he walked closer to it, it was the block which he had used once before. A block that could alter reality, a command block. But why would he do this? The floods could be stopped if he stopped the command, so why? The man in the suit wouldn’t answer, his signature smile faltering, with him pushing past Wilbur. He made sure not to ask him again.

He and Wilbur soon reached the skies as the water crashed below them. The small home they had built was now thrown under the water. Water surrounded them. There was nowhere else to go. The block which they shared was small as the two men fought to keep balance. The horned man handed him the remainder of his blocks as he asked Wilbur to promise to meet again in another life. Wilbur nodded, and with that, the man fell backwards, a smile placed onto his face as he plummeted towards the rushing water. Maybe if he hadn’t asked about the powerful block, things would have been better.

With the remainder of his strength, he built up towering with the blocks the ma—his friend had given him. He built up into the clouds as he watched the waters chase after him. Then, they stopped. The water had stopped rising and he was safe. He breathed out a breath of relief, content that the land had stopped trying to kill him. But now what? His only friend was dead. He sent a silent plea to the deities, pleading to start his next life better. To start peacefully, to live peacefully, away from the chaos. 

He thinks his prayers weren’t answered. 

His fourth life, the life of power and greed.

He awoke as he had multiple times before, though this time he was in the clouds. He heard the noises down below, when he noticed he could float. The people worshiped him as their god, following his command. He had all the power he wanted, everything he wanted at his fingertips. Maybe this is when the fuse had lit. He treated his followers as pets, killing and reviving them when needed, watching them suffer for his own sinful pleasure. He was god, he could do anything. He watched as his followers fought, laughing when one was killed, smiling when a house was burnt down. Building and destroying civilizations. They were his lab rats, and he, the mad scientist. 

Maybe he forgot the way the Sky Gods had treated him in his first life. He did what he swore he wouldn’t do. He treated the people who worshiped him like they were nothing. They kept coming back. They loved him. And he used them. Even though he killed them over, and over, and over again, there was still more. 

Until one night, a man he caged in unbreakable bedrock had pleaded for freedom. Wilbur hesitated, yet still he complied. He broke the cage surrounding the man covered in dirt and soot. He trembled, but took a cautious step out of the cage. Wilbur didn’t pay attention to what he did next, he simply left the man alone. There were a few more people to worry about. Maybe that was the best decision he made. 

He hummed a tune from the album he had been working on through his lives. A comforting tune, the only thing he remembered clearly through the four lives. He summoned a guitar as he worked on the chords for his final song, smiling at the chaos happening beneath him. His newest pet, moles. He watched as his followers murdered each other with shovels, running away screaming. This was the only joy he had in this life. Though he tuned the agonizing cries out as he finished his song.

But the man in the green sweater who he had freed tugged on his sleeve. He wished for freedom. Didn’t he already have freedom?—No, he wanted real freedom. Then it clicked. He wanted to be freed from his grasp. To live in a world without a god. A world with a reason for death. A world without Wilbur. And that’s when the blinding light hit and a sear of pain wracked through his body. He coughed up a thick, warm, liquid as he fell to his knees. He breathed in roughly, feeling the shovel that had stabbed through his body. He watched as the one with the now red sweater turned away from him. As his body grew tired, he laid on the floor, gasping for any air he could get, the blood in his mouth suffocating him. He let the tiredness wash over as he closed his eyes. Though immortal, Wilbur was killable. Mayb—No, this was for the better. 

His fifth life, a life of sacrifice and reunion.

Wilbur opened his eye for the fifth time. This time, he was in a flower field surrounded by trees as far as he could see. He felt around for any sight of the shovel which had stabbed him, though it was gone. He huffed out a breath of relief. He’d keep his fourth life a secret, he regretted everything he did. Wilbur sat up, phantom pain shooting through his chest. He winced, leaning his back against the tree. He grit his teeth as he breathed in. He was tired, it was cool. Maybe he’d take a nap for a little bit. What’s the worst that could happen?

He was woken up by a series of footsteps heading his direction. He scrambled away hiding behind the tree he was leaning against. It was clear there were two people, though one was talking louder than the other. He peeked out behind the trees and smiled at the two boys playing in the flower field, the one in a green shirt making a flower crown and nodding along to whatever the boy in the white and red shirt was saying. The one in the red and white shirt feeling… familiar, like he met him before. Maybe he just looked similar. But the grin on the boy's face was too similar. Too identical of that of his brother. Maybe, they had found each other again. So he stepped out and looked at the boy in his eyes.

_“Tommy?”_

The one with the green shirt tugged on the taller’s sleeve and pointed at Wilbur. He whispered something in his ear as the boy with blond hair turned to look at Wilbur. His eyes went wide as the boy ran towards him, crashing into him as he fell down. Wilbur heard sniffles as he wrapped his arms around the boy's body as he held him close. They stayed like that for a while before the blond boy spoke up.

_“Wilbur? I thought we’d never see each other again after what happened!”_

He chuckled and ruffled the b—Tommy’s hair. He’d gotten a lot taller, only being a bit shorter than himself. He looked behind Tommy and he spotted his brother's friend and waved at him. The boy seemed to be hesitating whether or not to disturb the reunion which was happening. Wilbur just grinned at him and waved him over. 

_“Hey Tommy, who’s this?”_

His brother wiped the remainder of his tears away, then let go of him and walked back over to his friend. 

_“This is Tubbo, we always met each other again in our lives.”_

The blond boy smiled, and held Tubbos hand swinging them back and forth. Wilburs heart melted at that. He promised to keep them safe no matter what it took. He wouldn’t let his brother go again, at least for not that long. But for now, they could spend time with each other and catch up on what had happened while they were away. Things would be okay.

Until it wasn't. 

Wilbur remembered the fires that had surrounded the nation he built to keep them safe. He remembered the explosion which had destroyed it. He remembered the traitor who had once been their friend, who built the walls to protect them. He remembered his son who had seemed so scared. But he remembered when couldn’t handle the look Tommy and Tubbo gave him when the country had blown up. He remembered the smirk of the enemy— _Dream_ —As he blew it up with no remorse. He remembered when he fell to his knees, looking at the once bright and cheery L’Manburg, now just a memory. However, Tommy stayed determined. He remembered the duel where his brother had taken the fall, hime rushing to help him. But Tommy stayed determined. He remembered when Tommy gave up his discs for the freedom of their nation. He remembered that night when Tommy cried at the loss of his discs he worked so hard to get. He remembered.

Though the freedom lifted a weight off of his shoulders. He, now president of L'Manburg, held his head up high as he led the country. He remembers the smiles on peoples faces as they worked together to build the flag, to rebuild the walls, to do anything together. Wilbur remembered the day he forgave Eret, letting him back into the walls. He remembers the tears that the once-traitor had spilled as he was granted access. He could be stubborn, but he learned from his second life to let go. Maybe things were okay now. 

Yet he thought too soon.

And as the elections rolled around the corner, the horned man whom he thought his friend, Schlatt, had ran against him. He remembers being overjoyed that they were back together again, but the horned man only saw him through cold eyes and a dead smile. And maybe that was when it started. He thinks back on the election day, how happy he was to have competition, yet he wants to forget when Schlatt became president. He wants to forget when he gave his seat as president to his friend. He wants to forget the look in his eyes when he exiled him and his brother. He wants to forget the look in Niki's eyes as his son, Fundy, burned down the flag and rebuilt a new one under the president's order. He would never forgive Schlatt for taking the nation he worked tirelessly to build.

So he made another nation. His only job was to keep Tommy safe by all means. Even if that meant he would hurt others. He’d be willing to fight for the boy who had given up everything for them. Maybe he should have thought this through.

Wilbur remembers the thumping of the boots which walked down the stairs one day. A hoglin in royal clothes. Wilbur remembers the faint starchy smell that trailed behind him everywhere he walked. Of course, it was his older brother Techno. He smiled as Techno walked down the stairs to their secret bunker Pogtopia. Techno would help them train and would help plant potatoes like they used to do. He loved seeing his brothers again, he truly did, but things felt a little off without their fatherly figure. The man with the wings of an angel, Phil, had figured out how to go between worlds. He’d visit soon. But things were okay. He found his brothers, and made friends. It took time, but slowly they healed from the wounds war had caused.

But then they hadn’t.

Maybe things were never meant to stay permanent for Wilbur. Maybe he angered the deities too much. Maybe they treated him unfairly because they knew what he did. Maybe he deserved everything that happened to him. Maybe they were the bad guys. Maybe he was jealous of Schlatt and everything could go back the way it was soon. Maybe, just maybe, the fuse would come to the end of it’s light, and the explosion brewing inside him would go off. Maybe, it wasn’t a maybe. Maybe the spark had reached its destination. 

The day he snapped was not a good one. He remembered the fear in Tommy's eyes as he feverishly explained his plans. He remembered the heated argument he had with Techno. He remembered the disappointed look on Phil's face when he visited. But he had nothing to lose. And when a man has nothing to lose, he could do anything. The day Dream had given him the TNT was a blessed day for him, but the worst day for everyone around him. Maybe, this would solve everything.

Now he stands on the hill, the weight of the button in his hands feeling heavy as the ground laced with deadly explosives shook with claps and cheers from the festival. He trembled, looking at the land that he once led to war with. He noticed the smirk on Schlatts face taunting him. He could recognize that expression anywhere. The man was angry, yet he keeps his composure. 

As the wind carries away the noise from the festival, he smiles and lets the earth-shaking explosions play like music in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO ANYWAYS THANK YOU FOR READING PLEAEE COMMENT I LOVE READING COMMENTS SO MUCH 
> 
> CHERRY DIDNT EDIT TOO KUCH THANK GOD 
> 
> THIS WAS RHE LOSNGEST FIC IVE WEITREN (woo! 3.3k words lets go! Cherry added like 180+ words lol) 
> 
> I had to fricking do the Chika dance for Cherry so they would edit it cries


End file.
